


Getting Off Scott-Free

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: After a long day of work, you get home to find that Scott is hiding something from you.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Getting Off Scott-Free

**Author's Note:**

> Left completely gender-neutral. Writing for Scott was hella fun, he is a huge goof. I knew I would like it but didn’t think I would enjoy it this much.
> 
> I am wanting to challenge myself by using the same prompt with different fandoms and try to make it as unique as possible.
> 
> I found this writing prompt @witterprompts and went with it. The original prompt is below.
> 
> “Against my better judgment, I've decided to keep you around.”

Dating Scott Lang was an interesting experience. He could be a dummy but in the best way possible. You met Scott when he came to your place of work, trying to apply for a job. The thing was Scott completely botched his interview because he was too busy trying to impress you. He made you laugh, and he was attractive. So when he got denied the job because of his silly behavior, you asked him out to make up for it. During that date, you both hit it off and continued seeing each other. Your life had become more eventful and fun since Scott had walked into it. After dating him for a few months and getting to know Scott, you asked him to move in. He agreed. It may have seemed quick, but he was sweet. You’d also be lying if you said you weren’t motivated by the fact that Scott living with you put him one step closer to being able to see Cassie. You had grown to love Scott, so it was a win-win situation.  
When Scott became Ant-Man, you didn’t know right away. However, it didn’t take long for Scott to tell you. He tried to hide it, but he was terrible about lying about this kind of thing to people he was close to. It was a shock that a goof like Scott had become a superhero, but he was doing good. Scott helped with that whole situation with Pym Tech, and he enjoyed it. So you were fine with it and helped keep his secret.  
It had been a long day at work. You were tired and looking forward to going home and relaxing. You pulled into your driveway. Parking the car before grabbing your work bag and leaving the vehicle. As you walk up to the door, you pull out your keys. You unlock the door before stepping in. It was quiet for a second. As soon as you closed the door behind you, Scott practically skids down the hallway. He comes around the corner to greet you, “Hey there, today has been totally uneventful and completely boring.” Scott glance to the side. He was talking so fast it was suspicious.  
On top of that, now that you had a chance to get a good look at Scott, you could see what he was wearing. Scott had on a robe and looked disheveled, that wasn’t unusual. It was the fact that he had tried to cover up the clothes he usually wore under the Ant-Man suit with the robe. You make a face at him, “Sure it was…” You try to walk around him, only for Scott to start herding you into the kitchen. You cross your arms, “I want to go change my clothes.” Scott laughs and grabs your hand, dragging you into the kitchen. Scott starts talking again, “Why would you want to change? You look amazing in those clothes?” When you’re both standing in the kitchen, you try to question Scott. He interrupts you, “You must be starving, I know I am. Come on, let’s have dinner.” Scott smiles at you as he backs up, using his body to block the doorway. You huff, getting frustrated, “What are you doing?” Typically his odd behavior was cute. You didn’t mind messing around. But you were tired and at least wanted to get out of these clothes. Scott keeps glancing behind him, down the hall towards the bedroom. “Let’s make dinner together when was the last time we did that?” Scott pauses before looking back at you, “Why don’t we to that anymore?” You find yourself chuckling as you roll your eyes, “Cause the last meal we cooked together ended up ruined because we got distracted ‘fooling around.’ ” Scott makes an exaggerated ‘sexy’ face walking towards you. He wiggles his eyebrows at you as he talks, “Again I ask, Why don’t we do that anymore?” When Scott reaches you, his hands go right to your ass. He squeezes both handfuls of your ass, “Honk, Honk.”  
You try to keep a serious look on your face. It doesn't take long for you to easily crack a smile. Trying not to be distracted, you avoid looking at Scott’s face. As an extra measure, you cross your arms to help keep some distance between you and him. Scott, however, is persistent and starts giving you rabid kisses all over your face. You wiggle around as you begin to chuckle. Finally giving in you wrap your arms around Scott’s neck and give him a kiss on the lips. Scott gives your rear another squeeze, “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you have the hots for me.” You chuckle and tease, “You wish.” You kiss Scott again. When Scott starts kissing you back, you get an idea. You let yourself enjoying making out with Scott for a few minutes. Once you can’t stand the feeling of being in your work clothes any longer, you put your plan into motion. As you keep kissing Scott, you slowly rotate the two of you. Until your the one who has your back to the doorway. You break the kiss. Scott immediately starts pouting, “Hey…” You chuckle and back up a little. You wink at Scott, “Can you close your eyes while I get more comfortable?” A huge grin slides onto Scott’s face. He rapidly nods before closing his eyes.  
You didn’t know how long Scott would actually keep his eyes closed. So you quietly exited the kitchen. As you make your way down the hallway, you keep an eye out for whatever Scott was trying to hide from you. About halfway down the hall, you hear Scott in the kitchen, “Tricking me like that is against the Geneva Convention, you know.” You call back over your shoulder, “It is not.” You hear Scott coming up behind you as he talks, “Well, its at least illegal. Paxton will totally back me up on that.” You laugh reaching your bedroom door, “I’ll be sure to ask him the next time he and Maggie drop Cassie off.” Scott grabs your arm and tries to worm his way in between you and the bedroom door. You gently push him aside. Scott gives up, getting a guilty look on his face, “Don’t be mad, okay?” You give him a look as you grab your doorknob, “Why would I…” Before you could finish your question, you get your answer. The door immediately falls into your bedroom, revealing what Scott was trying to hide.  
Your bedroom door was no longer attached to the wall. Parts of the door frame were still attached to the hinges of the door. As soon as you let go of the doorknob, the door falls on to the bedroom floor. That wasn’t the only thing. The bedroom wall right across from the entrance has a huge chunk of wall missing. This was the last thing you wanted to come home to. You were at a loss for words. You step over the broken door and try to see if anything else was broken. Luckily it seems just the door and hole in the wall were the only issues. It had been a long day. You were too tired to deal with this right now. Scott stays right outside the room, watching you. You turn to look to glare at him, not saying anything. Scott holds his hands up in surrender, “I can fix it” Scott looks at the hole in the wall, “Probably…” He gives you an unsure smile. You just start heading into the bathroom, leaving a trail of dirty clothes behind you.  
The shower gave you some time to relax. You cleaned yourself off. Then stayed under the water for a little while longer to let the hot water keep pelting you. When the water started to turn cold, you ended your shower. Wrapping a towel around your body, you stepped out of the shower. As you walked into the bedroom, you noticed your trail of dirty clothes was gone. Before you could think about that too much, you saw something else. There were chunks of the wall all over the floor, including wall dust covering everything nearby. Which would have included your bed, but the sheets were missing. You walk over to your dresser and start pulling out clothes. After changing into comfortable clothes, you go to look for Scott.  
You don’t have to look far. Scott is still standing right outside your door, looking like a sad puppy. You weren't exactly mad at him, more annoyed than anything. You sigh, “Where did you put our sheets?” Scott motions, “In the dyer, I wanted to try to get them washed before you got back home… I put your clothes in the washer too.” Scott gives you a small smile. He was trying so hard you couldn’t stay upset with him. You finally smile back at him. Scott perks up when he sees you are officially not mad at him. You look around at the damage, trying to figure out how to fix it. You look back up to Scott, “So what happened?” Scott chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, “Well, see… I was doing some practice runs in the Ant-Man suit and…” Scott shifts on his feet and avoids eye contact, “I may or may not have gotten distracted and ended up taking out the door when I sized up, and then I couldn’t slow down and took out the wall.” Scott smiles at you and shrugs, “But you got no real proof I did anything.” You start laughing, “Why did you need to practice here?” Scott thinks for a second, “Well… I like it here, and I need to stay on top of my game?” Scott says it more as a question than an answer. You shake your head as you chuckle, “Let’s set something up in the basement… So more of the walls don’t get broken.” You grab the door off the ground and drag it into the hallway.  
You sit down and start picking up the bigger pieces of the wall off the ground. Scott joins you. As he picks up a few pieces, he asks, “So… You’re not going to kick me out or anything?” You decide to tease him, “Well, I’ve been thinking…” You look up at Scott. Scott looks a bit worried. You wink at him to show him your teasing, “Against my better judgment, I've decided to keep you around.” Scott lets out a dramatic sigh of relief, “Thank goodness… I don't know if anyone else would tolerate me.” You laugh as you finish getting all the pieces of rubble into a pile, “Welp, I more than just tolerate you. I love you.” Scott stands up, bringing back a trash bag, “You love me.” Scott says it in a sing-song teasing tone. You roll your eyes, chuckling, “I know, how silly of me to love you.” Scott holds open the trash bag, “Might be a shock to you, but I love you too.” You start to put the wall chunks in the trash, “I would have never guessed.” You chuckle as you go back to cleaning up. Once all the rubble is in the garbage, you stand up, “We just need to get that hole patched before this weekend so Cassie can come over.” Scott nods looking at the hole in the wall, “Where to start?” You think for a second, looking over the damage. You look down at the dust-covered floor, “Think the ants could at least help us finish cleaning up?” Scott grins and runs to the closet, shouting over his shoulder. “As long as you don’t tell Pym.”


End file.
